


A question of Lust

by Pseudo_L



Category: Dark Wolverine, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pseudo_L/pseuds/Pseudo_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daken wanted Northstar, and when he wants something he won't quit till he gets what he wants. </p><p>This is placed after Dark Wolverine and the whole "Heat" saga, so Northstar is still single and dating Kyle. And I changed a bunch of stuff on canon.</p><p>This fanfic was first posted at fanfiction.net in 2012. I might change some stuff that was written then and I will try to finish it.<br/>The title is a Depeche Mode song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Daken was now living with the X-men, it wasn't that hard to convince Scott Summer and his father that he wanted to change for better specially since his father wants to believe he as a good side and the whole "heat addicted in rehab" helped, he was really lucky that Emma Frost wasn't there to judge him. It doesn't hurt Daken that the Mansion is full of fine woman and men specimen alike. 

He had his eyes in Jean Paul Beaubier, the Canadian gay sweetheart. He heard that the canadian had a boyfriend but that never stopped Daken from getting what he wants. If he could make ladies man Johnny Storm moan his name, he could make everything. It is 5 a.m. and Daken couldn't sleep anymore and decided to go to the kitchen and see who he would find and if his nose wasn't mistaken he would find his prey. And damn, he was right, there he was his new prey having a glass of milk. Jean-Paul was wearing black pajama pants and a white t-shirt, and Daken could help but laugh, he was using the same color scheme as his spandex uniform. 

"Having problems sleeping sweetie?" Daken said in a snarky tone, trying to start conversation.

"None of your bussiness lil'wolverine." Jean Paul was in a bad mood Daken decided to calm him a little by messing with pheromones, but in a way that he wouldn't find out, he sounded like a person who hates being manipulated. He tried to be careful since he started taking heat he didn't have a full control of his powers.

"Troubles with your fuckbuddy?" The canadian wasn't in mood for a fight now, and ignored him this time.

In the last month his relationship with Kyle has been a disaster, with him complaining about everything related to the x-men and the fact that he was a mutant and superhero. Jean Paul didn't understand, sometimes Kyle was so supportive but . He looked at Daken whom preparing drinking the green tea. There was something about the japanese mutant that he could't figure out, and if there was something that Jean Paul didn't like was being kept in ignorance. He couldn't understand how Scott and Logan agreed to japanese mutant live with them, specially in a place full of innocent teens that needed their help way more than a murderer. Maybe he understood Logan a little since Daken was his son it was normal he believed he could change him but it looks like he forgot that not even two months ago his son tried to kill him.  
He kept staring trying to figure out what the other was thinking. Daken couldn't help but smile, the pheromones were working exactly has he expected, but then he wasn't doing anything complicated. He literally could make Jean Paul aroused in a single blink of eyes but its was so much better waiting, it would taste better. He didn't want to spoil all the fun in one day.  
"Sorry" said Daken, it was a good way to break the awkward silence and make the canadian stop staring. "You know for being a bit rude a little ago, I know is none of my business but if you want to talk I am not going nowhere anytime soon." It was obvious Jean Paul wasn't buying any of that, he was a smart man, but it was worth give it a shot.

"I can live without talking about it, specially to you. I don't trust you not even a little" Jean-Paul heard the stories about the other mutant, and many of them didn't end well. "I can say I've heard people talk about you…

"Really?" Daken wasn't really surprised by that and couldn't help but smirking before returning to his drink -" Can I know about those things you heard."

"Your reputation follows you."

-Let's hope it doesn't follow me to close. I hate to be a downer but I have to go. " Daken knew the canadian didn't trust him but that conversation was a little step he had to make. " it was a pleasure talking with you"

And what a pleasure it was. Daken bited is finger and thought to himself how lucky he was that the famous Northstar was just a speedster and couldn't read minds or he wouldn't be happy watching himself moan Daken's name as he was being fucked and sucked by the japanese mutant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter posted here is the 2nd and 3rd posted on ff.net I am changing some stuff and trying to make it more complete

The next day Daken woke up with the noise of a heated conversation downstairs. He was starting to get used to them since they started to sound like a broken record. 

"Are you crazy! Keeping a cold blood murderer here to the middle of innocent kids. I understand he is your son but he is a psycho. He can't change Logan, no matter how much you want that to happen" he heard Scott Summers

More of the same. People trying to understand him like a puzzle. It amused him listening to people saying those things like they were facts. In reality he could feel real emotions, he just choose not to. Emotions make you irrational, make you care and have responsibilities towards others. And Daken didn't have time for that. If you don't care is easier to leave. And he knew he was only there till his healing factor was fully recovered (fact that he kept for himself, it could be useful using that information after). Daken dressed and decided it was a good moment to remind them he was there and he could listen to them.

"Sorry to say Logan but Scott is right, the FBI is after him and the government won't be happy to find out he is here, they already hate us." 

And that was the right time to appear. There were them : Hank McCoy, Scott "tight pants Summers, Emma Frost and his beloved father having a conversation about him, how nice of them. Frost was trying to get into his mind he could tell that moment, but thankfully or not his mind was totally messed cause of the drug, so all she would find were some hallucinations he had before and fuzzy memories of his time on Hollywood.

"Morning and I am very sorry to interrupt you but I need a conversation with Dr McCoy." -The blue mutant looked at him curious, but decided to take him to the lab to t talk. Before closing the door Daken looked to Emma and pointed to his head, a way to say he knew what she was trying to do.

The lab was full of files with research of the abilities of not only their villains but also their allies, there was a file there and caught his attention, something about a cure, a way to mess up with your mutations. Maybe they could add heat to the list, that thing fucked him over, and left scars. His healing factor was not working as it should, neither his pheromone control, and since he started to take that drug hallucinations were a usual thing.

"You know the drug I talked about when I came here, the heat."

"The one you lie about being addicted to get shelter. Lets face it, you could come out with a better lie, everyone knows that with your healing factor you can't get addicted."- Hank was being a smartass but Daken could easily handle him.  
He picked a knife and stabbed his own hand, and opposed to what Hank was expecting the wound didn't heal. Hank looked scared, Daken was telling the true, that the drug existed and it really worked and that could only mean bad news to the X-men. He quickly put bandages on Daken's hand and started making question about the drug. Daken left some of the pills in the table for Hank to examine them. It was a subtle way to make them trust him, warning them about the "Heat", pretending to be a hero like he is used to.

-This drug, Heat, messed up with my healing factor and other stuff. The responsible for it is done for good, but the drug is still circulating and if the FBI and the government knows about the power it has over our abilities they can use it on us. You know how the government wants to get ride of us, once they put their hands on this it will be easy.   
Hank asked him about other side effects of the drug and Daken described some of them, trying to keep important information for himself like the hallucinations, the x-men didn't need to know he was going a bit crazy because of drugs and he didn't need his father false concern. Beast was taking notes of everything Daken was saying to add to his files.  
"And that's all I know about this, I don't know what kind of side effects it can have on other mutants since it seems to depend of abilities you have."  
"Thank you, I will talk to Scott about this"

Daken proceeded to go to the kitchen and having his breakfast, all the talking with the mighty-angelic-group-of-scott & co. and Hank made him hungry. He found Bobby Drake and Jean Paul talking on the corridor his way to the kitchen. There was a strange atmosphere between them. He knew Northstar was dating with his assistant so he needed to find what was the reason for that atmosphere. A unresolved past romance or an one sided crush, it really had to be one of the reasons.  
From what Daken knew, Iceman was as far as in the closet as one can go without being Johnny Storm or living in Narnia, so maybe he had a crush on Jean-Paul.   
"How cute" thought Daken before decided to mess up the ambient a little bit.

"Hey handsome, is this the boyfriend you were having problems yesterday?"- Both men blushed like they were caught on the act, which amused Daken. Jean Paul quickly got himself together but Bobby's eyes were full of fear.

"No, no, of course not, I mean, I am straight and he is gay and…"- Daken decided to mess up a little with the pheromones with Iceman to see how would he control them himself. It didn't take long before the situation got worse. Daken was pretty sure Iceman was starting to get aroused, his face was now a brighter shade of red and he was taking large breaths. - "… yo…you know... I have to go"

"Sorry then. It is just because your body language made me think otherwise."

Bobby was pretty much in shock, he didn't know how to answer Daken, and he was very embarrassed by all that situation.

Northstar phone started to ring, and for the face he was making, and then his smile disappeared and was replaced by a frown, Daken didn't have to be a genius to guess who was on the other side of the phone. Meanwhile Daken noticed something wrong with his pheromone manipulation abilities, Iceman's who moments before was aroused was shaking in fear. And that wasn't planned, and Daken hated failing in his plans. He needed to choose better way of manipulating things until his abilities recovered.

"Hi honey, have you decided to stay with me here, or you are going to be a bitch about it. " -By the looks of it the answer, it was the second choice, which didn't make him happy-"Mèrde Kyle, why cant you understand that staying here is safer for me. I am a mutant, a well known mutant, and you know how this goddamn country feel about me as a mutant and as a gay man… I own this kids safety. … Bye Kyle, call me when you change how you feel about staying here with me." Jean Paul hung the phone, he wasn't pleased at all about that call, both Iceman and Daken were staring at him.

Daken used his pheromones to help JP calm a little, very carefully not avoid screwing up again, he didn't want to deal with the Canadian's problems, as hot as he was it wasn't worth it. But it didn't seem to change a thing. Fuck that drug for ruining his fun.

"Why did I have to fall in love with a person who doesn't understand mutant problems…It is a pity there are so few gay mutants my age and attractive but not enough to outshine me." Daken laughed, he sure wasn't Northstar age, boy was about 25 and he had already passed that age 60 years ago.

"I think I will leave you two alone." said Iceman. Daken and Jean Paul remained quiet for a while, the Canadian was thinking about his conversation with Kyle and Daken about the step to take next. 

"So you are going what is going on with you and the Ice guy? I know he told me you are not a couple but there's something going on with you two, like you had a private joke and didn't tell me."

"Sorry to say buddy but he is straight. And the only thing that between us is I had a crush on him sometime ago, before I meet Kyle, and he made pretty clear the fact that he was straight" 

"You could be more wrong about that, I've seen closet cases just like him, my last boyfriend, Johnny Storm." Jean Paul was looking at him like he just told dragons were real. Who would say that sir Johnny 'Womanizer' Storm, the famous Human Torch, also loved men at least enough to date one.

"Now you are just fucking with me!" 

"I wish I was." 

Jean Paul understood the double meaning of that answer and blushed a bit, he wouldn't say out loud but he couldn't deny the son of wolverine was hot and possible a good fuck, which God knows the last good time he had a nice fuck was with Hercules. Not that sex with Kyle was bad but he was always complaining about something which kill the mood. But he loved Kyle and shouldn't think about cheating on him. That was wrong and he was sure Daken was using something to make him have those thoughts.

"Sorry to leave you but I have a reunion with the rest of the X-men."


End file.
